Something About The Way
by dracoluveralways
Summary: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy have changed a lot. So much, that some don't even recognize them. What happens when they spend more time together due to their Head Boy and Girl placements? R
1. Perfect Day

Chapter 1-Perfect Day

On this perfect day,  
Nothing's standing in my way  
On this perfect day,  
When nothing can go wrong  
It's the perfect day,  
Tomorrow's gonna come too soon  
I could stay, forever as I am  
On this perfect day  
-Hoku

"What are you guys doing? We're going to miss the Hogwarts Express if you two don't hurry up!" Hermione yelled up to her two best friends, who were still scrambling around as they packed their trunks _and _got brushed their hair, teeth, etc. Hermione, of course, had been waiting for this day ever since she left Platform 9 ¾ at the end of last year.

In preparation for this day, Hermione woke up before anyone, got ready, and double-checked her trunk at least a thousand times. She was Head Girl this year and wanted everything to be perfect. Before long, the constant noise awoke Ginny and, when she was ready, they both headed down to breakfast.

Harry and Ron, on the other hand, had almost dreaded coming to school. They loved to go to catch up with friends, hang out, and have fun, but classes were not exactly their idea of having fun. Especially classes with a certain teacher they absolutely loathed.

Approximately 30 seconds after Hermione yelled up the stairs, Harry and Ron came down. "What, we're ready," Harry assured her. Ron, however, said, "Only Mya would be the one worried if we missed the train…"_' Boy have they changed'_ thought Hermione. Both boys had formed firm muscles on their bodies from Quidditch and had grown at least 2 inches each. They both looked great. Ron's age finally almost caught up with his height. Harry's height almost finally had caught up with Ron's.

Ginny had changed, too. Her hair had turned to an auburn color instead of the flaming red. It fell a little past her shoulders and curled under perfectly. She had begun to wear a touch of make up to accentuate her features. She had formed curves and was altogether very pretty.

There was no doubt in anyone's mind that Hermione had also changed. Her once bushy hair had straightened itself out, no magic needed, and had achieved natural highlights that added to her shoulder length hair. She had also gotten her curves and begun to wear make up. She, too, looked very pretty.

The four best friends arrived to Platform 9 ¾, only to find that the Hogwarts Express had been delayed a bit. "And you were worried about missing the train," the two boys laughed. Hermione put on a fake pout and after they were done laughing, she excused herself to get a drink from the water fountain.

On the way, Hermione, lost in thought, bumped into someone. "Hey gorgeous…" the voice said. Her reply was only a flutter in her stomach and a quick "Sorry". _'Who was that sexy beach blonde…'  
_

_

* * *

_

Thx for reading!! I need reviews to keep this story going. Reviews are like music to my ears:) If you like it so far, review. Don't like? Review. Love? Review. Hate? Review. Questions, comments, or concerns? Review. Suggestions? Review.  
wuv ya  
dracoluveralways


	2. Ordinary, Everyday Kid

Chapter 2-Ordinary, Everyday Kid

I'm your average, ordinary everyday kid, happy to do nothin'  
In fact that's what I did  
Got a million ways to make my day  
But daddy don't agree, 'cos when I try to get away he says he got plans for me  
"Get your butt right out of bed"  
Stop buggin' me  
"Get up and move your sleepy head"  
Don't shake my tree  
He said "Mow the lawn" - who me?  
"Walk the dog" - not my style, man!  
"Take out the trash" - no way!  
"Tidy your room" - c'mon get real!  
Sorry dad, gotta disappear  
Let's get the rock out of here  
-Def Leppards

"Draco, get your butt out of bed this instant!" Narcissa yelled up to her son. "Mmmuuummm," Draco groaned as he tumbled out of bed. One look at the clock and Draco was running around. _'I can't believe I slept in...why do you care if you miss the train...I dunno, I just feel like something is going to happen and I need to be there; besides I am Head Boy...not like that matters...shut up...'_

"I'm taking Tommy in 5 minutes whether you're ready or not. He cannot miss the train on his first day of his first year," Narcissa yelled. _'Ever since we adopted that little brat, Mum has been all about him...that's no way to talk about your new little brother...I know, but he's so annoying...you know you love him anyway...maybe like him, but definitely not love him...'_

Once they reached the platform, Draco was bummed to find out that he could've slept at least 5 more minutes. Then he chuckled to himself, "Sometimes I can be so stupid". His Mum was lecturing Tommy on behavior, so Draco made up an excuse to go see his friends.

While he was walking up and down the platform, he received a lot of stares, but hardly noticed. He knew he had changed and enjoyed the attention. Since the death of Voldemort and his father, the coldness in his silver-gray eyes had gone, being replaced by cheerfulness. He had also gotten a tan and stopped slicking his hair back, so it naturally fell in his eyes. He was dressed in a black hoodie and jeans and was satisfied with his new look. (A/n I tried to explain Draco as yummy as possible. I think I succeeded, or at least he's yummy to me.)

He noticed a very pretty girl walking towards him, lost in thought. Draco tried to bump into her and succeeded, not missing a chance to whisper a "Hey, gorgeous" in her ear._ 'Who was that sexy brunette...'

* * *

_Special thx to my reviewers: zuvalupa, Avery-88, andXxGuMmYbEaRxX; my beta reader. 

Like I said, if you like, review. Don't like? Review. Questions, comments, concerns? Review. Suggestions? Review.


	3. All I Can Do

Disclaimer: I own nothing that sounds familiar to you. I wish I owned Draco, but who doesn't? (jk, I don't want flamers saying you don't like Draco, etc. but deep down, you know you want him!!)

Chapter 3- All I Can Do

Every day is a new day  
And I don't have to pretend  
All my friends think I'm crazy  
But I don't want this to end  
  
When I have the chance I want to say to you  
Wishing I could take back what I put you through  
I'll never do it again  
We're like oil and water still we somehow mix  
And what used to be broken is somehow fixed  
It's hard to explain  
  
I know some people say  
That opposites attract  
If that's the truth then we  
We will be together forever  
  
It's like I got nothing to do but think about you  
I've got all the time in the world  
If you look at my heart, you'll know from the start  
That it's all I can do not to think about you

As soon as Hermione got on the train, she remembered she needed to go to the Head compartment. She quickly exchanged good-byes with her three friends and headed towards the compartment. She must've been pretty early, because she saw no one else there. She took a seat next to the window and watched the rain while the train started moving, wondering where Professor McGonagall and the new Head Boy were.

When Draco got on the train, he went directly to the Head compartment. Nobody was there, so he sat down in a corner of the dim compartment. It was raining and he could hardly see a thing until someone entered. _'Must be the Head Girl,'_ he thought. _'Hey, isn't that the same girl I talked to earlier..._talked_ to? More like cat called...well, she is gorgeous, at least I didn't lie to her.' _Thoughts about her invaded Draco's mind as she looked around and plopped down in a seat by the window and watched the rain. _'I guess she can't see me since she never acknowledged my presence...I'll go over and talk to her so I don't feel like I'm spying on her,' _Draco resolved. He walked to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

Hermione felt someone tap her on the shoulder and turned around. She smiled to see the sexy beach blonde from the platform. She stared into his eyes and he gazed back. _'His eyes are so full of admiration...I wonder if he sees admiration in my eyes...' _He looked away first and pointed to the seat beside her, "May I have the pleasure of joining you?" Again, Hermione smiled, nodded and turned back to the window.

She was startled when he spoke again, "By the way, I'm Draco."

Hermione took this as a hint and turned back to him. "And I'm Hermione, but you can call me Mya. All my friends do."

They sat there talking about school and soon they were chatting away like they had known each other for years. Little did they know, they had known each other for years.

* * *

Special thanks to my reviewers: zuvalupa, NightlySparks, Harrrrrry445, DanRadcliffe5666, and XxGuMmYbEaRxX; my beta reader.

I finally found a song, thx to Becca! I luv ya gurlie!!

Like it so far? Review. Hate it? Review. Questions, comments or concerns? Review. Suggestions? Review. Song? Review.

Wuv ya  
dracoluveralways


	4. I Wanna Start Again

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone.

Chapter 4- I Wanna Start Again

"Hello Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy." A voice said from the door. Two Heads turned with mouths wide open to a smiling Professor McGonagall.  
"Hermione _Granger?_"  
"Draco _Malfoy_?" Yelled two voices at the same time.  
"Yes, well at least we know the Head Boy and Girl can listen." McGonagall chuckled.  
"But…"  
"You…"  
"STOP IT!!" They yelled at each other.  
_'This is going to be a long year.'_ Minerva thought to herself.

'_Wow, she's changed. Are you kidding? This is that mudblood we're talking about. Since my fathers gone, I will not refer to her as a mudblood. Oh, so now you're going to be nice and try to earn back all the friends you lost over the years? Actually, yes. Good luck' _Draco fought himself.

I wanna start again  
I wanna start again   
I wanna take it back  
I wanna start again****

Meanwhile, Hermione was also in deep thought. '_Okay, now I see the resemblance wait… That's the same guy that's tried to make my life hell for the past six years. Yup, and to think, not long ago, I was having a civil conversation with him. Maybe I should try to be friends with him. Why? 'Cause, he didn't seem so bad when I was talking to him. Okay, good luck!_'

I left the me I used to be  
I wanna see this through  
I left the me I used to be  
If only you'd see it too

"Dr-Draco! Are you alright?" He was sprawled on the floor' his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and was shaking convulsively.  
'_No, I will not join you...Oh, but I will get you to join me, whether it's voluntary or not...No.... But you are my heir... No, no, no, no, n-_'  
"No, no, no, n-" The next thing he knew, he was being helped off the floor by an angel. _She's so beautiful, she looks so familiar...'   
_"Hermione!"  
"What happened?" asked Hermione.  
"Oh, nothing" He said as he picked himself off the floor.  
'_I can't believe he just shrugged that off and said it was nothing! _Hermione thought.  
"That was obviously not 'nothing' Draco!" She screamed. "What happened?"  
"Hermione, when we get to the castle, you need to take him straight to Madam Pomfrey, no buts about it, Professor McGonagall commanded quietly. He needs rest, so I will leave you to watch over him until we get to the castle. DO NOT LEAVE!"  
  
"Draco, go to sleep. We'll talk about it later" Hermione cooed. About two seconds later, Draco was fast asleep.

I wanna start again  
I wanna start again  
I wanna take it back  
I wanna start again

-Natalie Imbruglia

* * *

Thanks!!

DanRadcliffe5666 and Morgan27: They didn't know each other because they both changed so much.

Fallen Angel Girl and ErikaJ32: Thanks for the advice!

Zuvalupa, Ruby-Wonder, libyanauthor, and Starling94: Thanks!

Stupidia: Does that answer your question?

wuv ya  
dracoluveralways


	5. It's You

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Chapter 5-It's you

If tomorrow never comes

I would want just one thing

I would tell it to the stars and the sun

And it's you-uo-oooou

The light changes when you're in the room

Oh it's you-uo-oooou

Oh it's you

If tomorrow never comes

I would want just one wish

To kiss you quite mouth

And trace the steps with my fingertips

And it's you-uo-oooou

The light changes when you're in the room

Oh it's you-uo-oooou

Oh it's you

Oh it's you-ou

Oh it's you-uo-oooou

Oh it's you

Oh oh it's you

Oh it's you-ou

-Michelle Branch

"Draco, we're here." Hermione said ash she shook him awake. "You need to get up! I can't carry you to the hospital wing, you know."

"Mmm… five more minutes…" Draco whispered.

"No, get up right now!" Hermione yelled.

"Alright, Mya, I'm up!"

Hermione smiled to herself, _'He called me Mya; He must want to be friends too.' _"Let's go."

"Thank you for bringing Mr. Malfoy to me, Ms. Granger. You may proceed to the feast." Madam Promfrey calmly told Hermione.

"But…"

"Hermione, what Mr. Malfoy needs most right now is rest. He cannot sleep very well if you're there asking questions. They will need to wait until he is ready to answer I can tell you right now; He is not ready to answer questions."

"I guess you're right. I'll see you later Madam Pomfrey"

"Good night child."

Hermione slipped in the Great Hall right after the feast had begun. _'Good'_ she thought _'Now, not as many people will notice that I'm late; they're too absorbed in their food. Although some will notice because I have to go all the way to the staff table. I better tell Professor Dumbledore what happened.' _

She walked up to the headmaster "Professor Dumbledore, Draco-"

"I know, child, now please, sit and eat. Professor McGonagall will give you your instructions at the end of the feast."

With that, Hermione set of to the end of the staff table. She was half glad that she and Draco had to sit next to each other because there were two empty chairs; this way, she could pick the one farthest away from everyone else, this was good considering all the thinking she had to do. _'What happened to him… was it a medical condition… was it about the Dark Lord… naw, he's dead… it was probably something to do with his health… I hope it doesn't happen again…'_

A tap on her shoulder interrupted Hermione's thoughts. She turned around too see professor McGonagall standing behind her.

"Hello Professor."

"Ms. Granger, I am to explain to you your Head Girl tasks, but I also am to explain Mr. Malfoy's tasks. Since they are similar and I don't want to explain the same thing twice, I would like you to follow me to the hospital wing."

Without a word, Hermione got up and followed her. On their way out the door, Harry and Ron stopped her.

"Why didn't you come back to our compartment?"

"Something happened. I can't talk now and I'm really tired, so I'll talk to you guys tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah, bye."

'Someone's coming! I hope it's Mya, although I'd never admit it to anyone… well, maybe I would, I've changed, you know.'

Sure enough, three figures were coming toward him. 'Great, one face I wanna see and the other two I don't…' Draco thought.

"Ahh, Mr. Malfoy. I see you're awake. I've come to explain to Ms. Granger and yourself your responsibilities as Head Boy and Head Girl. As you know, both of you will be spending very much time together. You will share a common room. You will have separate bedrooms but will have to share one bathroom. The password is for you two to decide together.

I know you two have been rivals ever since you first laid eyes on each other, but you will have to learn to get along. To help in all this, you will have classes together and will be made partners with each other in all partner assignments. Once Poppy does her thing, Mr. Malfoy, you and Miss Granger may go check out your dorms. Don't forget to rest up for tomorrow is the first day of classes. Good night." And with that, Professor McGonagall spun on her heel and hurried out.


	6. Put the Past Away

Chapter 6-Put the Past Away

I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend  
You could cut ties with all the lies that you've been living in  
And if you do not want to see me again I would understand  
I would understand  
The angry boy a bit too insane  
Icing over a secret pain  
you know you don't be long  
You're the first to fight  
You're way too loud  
you're the flash of light on a burial shroud  
I know something's wrong  
well everyone I know has got a reason  
To say put the past away  
I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend  
You could cut ties with all the lies that you've been living in  
And if you do not want to see me again I would understand  
I would understand  
Well he's on the table and he's gone to code  
And I do not think anyone knows  
What they're doing here  
And your friends have left you  
You've been dismissed  
I never thought it would come to this  
And I want you to know  
Everyone's got to face the demons  
Maybe today  
You could put the past away  
I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend  
You would cut ties with all the lies that you've been living in  
And if you do not want to see me again I would understand  
I would understand  
I would understand  
I would understand  
I would understand  
I would understand  
Understand  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Can you put the past away  
I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend

"How about 'Gryffindor rules'?"

"Naw, what about 'Slytherin rules'"

"Like that's any better"

Hermione and Draco were arguing over what the password to their dormitories should be. After a few moments of silence, Draco found the perfect one.

"How about 'Put the Past Away' since we ought to try and be friends. I don't think either of us wants our last year to be hell"

"Draco it's perfect" Hermione gasped.

"Of course I am"

"Whatever"

"Wha-" Draco started, but was interrupted by Hermione.

"One, two, three"

"Put the Past Away" They said together.

Automatically, the portrait of Hermione and Draco (the portrait was charmed to become a portrait of the currant Head Boy and Girl) swung open.

As the stepped in, they saw the common room cleverly decorated in red, green, gold, and silver. (a/n I know these colors would usually clash but work with me here.) There was a couch and two armchairs in front of the fire. _'A very cozy place to read, do homework, or just think...' _thought Hermione. There was a bookshelf on the two opposing walls, which contained books Hermione had never read before (gasp).

Just past the bookshelves were two staircases, one carpeted green and one red. They led to the bedrooms. Both bedrooms contained a queen size bed, a small balcony furnished with a table and a set of lounge chairs, and a walk-in closet. Hermione's bedroom was decorated in Gryffindor colors and Draco's in Slytherin colors.

The bathroom, which they shared, was much like that of the prefects. It had one humongous tub with hundreds of taps, each containing different Bath and Body Works smells (a/n I know, I just love the smells!!). It also had a shower with smelly taps, two sinks and two medicine cabinets.

After exploring everything, they both headed down to the common room to do some extra reading. When they arrived, they found a table and two chairs set with food from the feast and a note:

Dearest Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy

I am aware that none of you have eaten much, if anything. Please enjoy this meal, compliment of the house elves. Best of wishes on your first day back!

Good Night,

Albus Dumbledore

While reading the note, Hermione frowned (she never did get over S.P.E.W. and the mistreatment of house elves) then smiled when the Headmaster wished them both luck. Without another thought, the two thankful but hungry teenagers ate, and then went to bed.

* * *

Special thx to Ruby-Wonder, zuvalupa, Stupidia, written, Shae-Felt0n, Rhiannona, and Lozw00!! You Guys ROCK!!

wuv ya  
dracoluveralways


	7. Wake Up

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Chapter 7-Wake Up

Wake up,  
  
Tell me it's alright,  
  
Wake up,  
  
I just wanna hold you tight,  
  
Wake up,  
  
Tell me its alright,  
  
Dont you ever wonder what you're looking for.  
Hermione woke up to the sun pouring into her room. '_First day of classes, finally!' _She might have changed a lot on the outside but she was still the same bookworm Hermione on the inside. She grabbed her toiletries, which were laid out perfectly, and ran to the bathroom.

After her quick but luxurious shower, Hermione emerged dressed and smelling like warm vanilla sugar (a/n that's my fav scent right now). She did her make up, grabbed her books and was about to leave, when she realized she forgot Draco. She ran up the stairs as quickly as she could and knocked on the door. No answer. She pushed the door open and saw Draco, still sleeping, stretched out on his bed. She seized the opportunity, ran and jumped on top of him.

"Draco, wake up! It's the first day of classes! You're gonna be late for breakfast which means I'm gonna be in trouble if you don't get up! I'm hungry! Get up!"

"5 more minutes"

"No, get up now!"

"Mmmmmyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaa!" Draco moaned, turned over, and tried to get back to sleep.

In a flash, Hermione had gone and, just as quick, she was back with a bucket of ice water. As soon as she poured it on his head, Draco was out of bed.

"What did you do that for?"

"You have two minutes to meet me in the common room for breakfast. If you're not ready, I will come up with another bucket of ice water."

"Meanie." Draco mumbled as Hermione shut the door behind her.

"5-4-3-2-"

"I'm here! Let's eat." Draco yelled while tripping down the staircase.

"Finally, I'm starving! Let's go." Hermione said as she ran out the portrait, leaving Draco to hurry to catch up to her.

When he reached the Great Hall, Hermione had already gone in. _'Good, no need to create rumors just yet.' _Draco thought. He entered, walked to his place at the staff table, and sat beside Hermione.

"I beat you!" Hermione bragged.

"Good thing. I don't think anybody's ready to handle us being friends just yet."

"Does that mean we have to cuss each other out and stuff now?"

"No, just try not to make anyone think we're as good of friends as we are, you know?"

"Yeah, I guess." Hermione sighed.

'_She sounds really hurt…I hope she understands where I'm coming from…I mean, I don't care if anyone turns on me because everyone is already turned on me…but I know if she loses Potter and Weasley, she'll be devastated…'_

_'This really stinks… I know we've been enemies for six years, and no one thinks this year should be any different…but I just wanna get to know him better…pretending we still hate each other doesn't help one bit. I hope he's not too mean… I still remember how it hurt when he called me all those horrible names…but he was an insufferable prat then…it seems like he's changed so much.'_

"Hermione, here come Potter and Weasley. I'll see you in potions first period. You probably have to sit by me so don't look so cheerful."

"Me? Cheerful? About seeing you? In your dreams!" Hermione beamed.

"Good start! See you in a few." Draco said rising and stalking the door towards potions.

"Hi Harry! Hi Ron! Ready to go to potions?" Hermione asked with a look of dread on her face. '_I think they're falling for i. I'm good!'_

"Ready as I'll ever be" replied Ron.

"How was breakfast with Malfoy?" Asked Harry, trying to stay off the subject of potions as long as possible.

"It was the quietest I've ever heard. He didn't say much, and when he did, I replied civilly. We have to somewhat get along considering we spend almost every second of everyday together."

"That's horrible! I'm sorry." Harry said.

"It's alright, I'll manage."

"Want me to beat his brains out for you, Mya?" Ron asked.

"As much as I know you would enjoy that, I don't approve of violence in this school. I'm Head Girl and I can't allow it! Just kidding! I can handle everything, don't worry about me."

"But that's our job." They retorted at same time.

They sat in their usual places for their least favorite classes, potions. Harry and Ron were sitting together and Hermione and Neville were sitting by each other.

Hermione thought this slightly awkward, seeing as Neville had always had a crush on her. They had gone out for a short time during their 6th year; Neville had changed so much. He had grown tall, lean and somewhat muscular. He had become much braver and only stuttered around the girls he liked. Hermione had thought this adorable, but they soon found out that their friendship was much better than anything more.

"Class." Professor Snape acknowledged. "You might as well all get up because we are switching seats. You're in pairs, as usual, only this year they will be inter-house pairs. Granger, Malfoy… ¦Weasley, Goyle …Potter, Crabbe… Longbottom, Parkinson…" Snape continued to name pairs. As soon as he finished, there was a period of shuffling around to the seats that were assigned. No one looked too happy about who they were assigned to and, other than Draco and Hermione, none were.

"Today, you will be taking notes on one of the strongest love potions in the wizarding world. It's called the Lover's Mind potion. Once taken, you will be telepathically connected to your soul mate. It lasts for 48 hours. There is a way to block your thoughts from them, but you will still hear their thoughts. I will leave it up to you to figure this out. We will be brewing and drinking this concoction next double potions and, seeing as this is Friday, that will be Wednesday. Start taking notes!"

They took notes the whole hour and when they were dismissed, everyone headed to lunch.

The rest of their classes went pretty smoothly. Hermione, as suspected, had to sit by Draco in every class which, she thought, wasn't all that bad. Most of the time they didn't talk, which was okay considering they had been enemies for 6 years and friends for 2 days.

After dinner, Hermione headed back to the common room. Draco wasn't there, so she went upstairs to change into her pajamas: a red tank top and blue and red Spiderman boxers (a/n Hermione lives in the muggle world during the summer, remember? Plus, Spiderman ROCKS!!).

When she reached the common room, she found she wasn't alone. Draco was lying on the couch, tossing and turning, asleep. Hermione thought of waking him, but decided against it. _'He needs sleep…he's probably only having a bad dream, anyways. _She thought.

She took a seat in an armchair, after grabbing a book of course. She read peacefully for about 15 minutes until she heard footsteps on the carpet. She looked up to find a man, eyes rolled back in his head, hovering over her, a knife in his hand. Upon closer inspection, the man was…

* * *

Thx to all my reviewers! You guys are great!! R&R 


	8. What Happened?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Chapter 8-What happened?

After dinner, he came to the common room, plopped on the couch, and fell asleep.

"You will join me, Draco. I will not accept 'no' for an answer. If you do happen to answer 'no', I will make you do something you will regret.

"No, I will never join you!"

"I warned you, IMPERIO!"

'Go get a knife, go get a knife, GO GET A KNIFE…alright, alright, I'm going…now walk up to the mudblood…what mudblood? I don't see any mudbloods…Hermione Granger, sitting in the armchair, reading a book…okay, I'm here, now what…STAB HER, KILL HER…why? She didn't do anything wrong…'

"Oh my gods, Draco. What are you doing?"

He was lowering the knife on her, ever so slowly.

"Draco, you wouldn't do this. What's wrong? DRACO! Don't do this!"

'Karkaroff, stop! I demand you release this curse off me right this instant…damn, you resisted it. I will get you, Draco. Mark my words, I will…'

Suddenly, his eyes rolled back, and stared directly at her.

"Mya, I'm so sorry! Someone put the Imper-, sorry Mya. I'm really tired. I'm going to bed."

"Oh no you're not," Hermione said as she grabbed Draco's arm. "You're not going anywhere until you tell me exactly what's going on."

"No, you won't understand."

"Try me."

"Alright, but you asked for it. I'll start at the beginning.  
"Last year, Lord Voldemort was forever defeated. My father, his right hand man, died along with him."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Draco."

"I'm not telling this to you to be interrupted by sympathy. You wanted to know what happened, so I'm telling you. And by the way, my father was a bastard and deserved to die-"

"Draco!"

"What?"

"He was your father. How could you say that?"

"You obviously didn't know him."

"Oh, I knew him better than you think."

"But I bet you didn't know that he regretted being my father and beat me whenever I did something wrong or reminded him of his mistake."

"I'm so sorry, Draco. I didn't know."

"Yeah, well, not many did. Getting back to my story.  
"Ever since Voldemort died, the former Professor Karkaroff…I'm sure you remember him from forth year. Durmstang's old headmaster?"

Hermione nodded.

"Well, it turns out that his real name is Rold Tormdelov. He is really Lord Voldemort's twin. As you probably figured out, his name is Lord Voldemort scrambled.

Again, Hermione nodded.

"Well, Tormdelov took over once Voldemort was defeated. Since I was the heir to Lord Voldemort, somehow, I am also heir to Tormdelov. It's all very confusing. Now, Tormdelov has been visiting me: on the train and just now. He wants me to join him, and when I refuse, he does horrible things to the people I love and myself.  
"Now that you know, can I go to bed?"

"Um... okay. See ya tomorrow. 'Night"

"Good night."

They both went into their rooms after a very hard day.

* * *

Sry 4 the evilly short chapter (mwa hahaha!) Please forgive me **pouts with tear rolling down cheek**.I just thought that there was a whole bunch of info in this chapter and I didn't wanna go too fast. Thx for reading

wuv ya

dracoluveralways


	9. A Portkey

Disclaimer: Draco…sigh! lol j/k. I own nothing but the plot.

Chapter 9-Lover's Mind Potion

"Hello class," a certain greasy teacher began. "As you might have noticed, today is Wednesday. We will be brewing the Lover's Mind potion. Before we start this potion, I must remind you of the side effects. Remember, it does take a while for the potion to start working. It should start taking full effect by 8:00 this evening. If you are near your soul- mate at anytime while the potion is working, you will experience a… how do I put this…physical and emotional attraction to this person. It may cause you to …um…do things you're not ready to or don't want to do. That is all, you may begin."

"Geez, he's acting like he wants us to do this exactly right. Kind of weird, huh?" Draco pointed out.

"mmmhuh…" Hermione answered. She was too busy preparing ingredients to give Draco's comment a second thought.

It wasn't until they reached the common room that the full effects of the potion kicked in. Hermione had already changed into her pajamas and was sitting on the couch, reading _Hogwarts: A History _for the trillionth time.

Draco headed up to his dorm, changed, and proceeded down the stairs into the common room. As soon as Draco could see Hermione, perverted thoughts filled his head. 'I wonder how good Mya looks under those pajamas…'

"Hello…I'm right here!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What? I didn't say that out loud."

"Yes you did. How else would I be able to hear you? Oh damnit, the Lover's Mind po-" Hermione started before Draco's lips were upon hers and she could only make muffled sounds.

She gave in, seeing as it was no use to mumble while he was kissing her and reacted with passion she didn't know she had, let alone for Draco.

Draco started trailing kisses down her jaw and Hermione started fumbling at his tank top, trying to pull it off.

Once their shirts were off, Hermione started pulling on Draco's boxers. Draco chuckled at this and swept her into his arms and up to his room. He set her down and they both landed on the bed, engaged in a kiss.

As soon as they did, they felt a pull in their stomachs, as if they had just been punched.

'A Portkey…' was they're last thought as they plunged into darkness.

* * *

Sry 4 the delay. School started and I'm not going to be able to write as much. I'll try as often as possible, though. Thx 2 my reviewers! You guys ROCK!! R&R

wuv ya

dracoluveralways


End file.
